


Zen x MC: Angel

by MagicSquare



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSquare/pseuds/MagicSquare
Summary: After MC dies from getting hit by a truck, Zen is feeling very sad. But one night, something magical happens.





	Zen x MC: Angel

Zen and MC had gone out on a date to a cafe. They talked and laughed and ate. Soon after, they walked out of the cafe and along the sidewalk. "I had a really great time with you today." said Zen. MC smiled. "I had a great time too." she said happily. Zen kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear. MC giggled and said it back. The happy couple walked along the street of the busy city, looking around at everything. MC looked across the street and saw a jewelry store with a beautiful diamond necklace on display in the window. "Wow! Look at that necklace!" she said. Zen looked over and saw the necklace, smiling softly. "I'm going to buy that for you." he said, starting to cross the street. As he was crossing, he didn't notice a huge truck coming his way. Thankfully, MC was the one who noticed. She gasped and ran into the street after him. "Zen! Look out!" she yelled. Zen turned his head just in time to see MC charging towards him. She quickly pushed Zen out of the way of the truck and Zen fell over. However, MC was the one who got hit by the truck. Zen watched as it happened, his mouth hanging open. It was like it was happening in slow motion. He watched as MC got hit and fell over, covered in bruises. "MC!!" he shouted and ran over to her laying on the ground. She was motionless. A crowed gathered to see what had happened. Zen tried to shake MC awake, tears forming in his eyes. "Someone! Call 911!" he yelled. He kept trying to wake her up. "Come on, babe. Stay with me...help is on the way." he said to her, his voice shaking.

The ambulance came right away and took MC and Zen to the hospital. The doctors quickly took her to the emergency room. Zen waited outside the room for about 3 hours before a doctor came out. Zen stood up. "Please...is she okay?" he asked desperately. The doctor looked somber. "I am very sorry...we couldn't save her." Zen gasped softly and tears filled his eyes again. "No...no, you're lying! She has to be alive!" he shouted. The doctor shook his head. "The truck hit her with so much impact that it killed her almost instantly." Tears were now running down Zen's face and he fell to his knees. "No...MC..." He stood up and sniffled. "Can...I please see her?" he asked quietly. The doctor nodded and let him enter the room.

MC was lying on the bed, her eyes closed. Zen ran over to her, clutching her cold hand. "I'll let you have some privacy." said the doctor as he left the room. Zen looked down at MC, squeezing her hand. "MC...you sacrificed your life...to save mine." he said quietly. His tears started up again. "I'm not ready to let you go..." he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "MC....I love you." he choked out before he started to cry. He stood there crying for what seemed like hours before finally pulling himself together. A nurse came in at that moment. "Excuse me? Visiting hours are over." she told him. Zen sniffled and nodded. "Right. I was just about to leave." He looked at MC one more time before starting to walk out of the room. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. "I'm so sorry for your loss." said the nurse. Zen nodded. "Thank you..." He went out of the hospital and called a driver to take him home, where he cried some more.

It had been three days since MC's death. Zen of course, had to tell the other RFA members what happened, which wasn't fun at all. They tried to console him as best as they could, and Zen was thankful for that. It was around midnight and Zen was sitting on the roof of his place, looking up at the night sky. "MC...I miss you so much. I'll never get over this..." he mumbled, sighing sadly. Just then, a soft glowing light appeared behind him. Zen turned around and looked at the light. The shape of a body was coming into view. Soon, Zen could see it clearly. It looked like a woman. She was wearing a white dress and had big white angel wings coming out of her back. A soft glow was radiating off of her. Zen realized that she must be an angel. The woman had long brown hair that covered her eyes in the front. Zen gasped. "M...MC?" he breathed out. The angel nodded. Zen's eyes filled with happy tears as he looked at the angel in front of him. "MC...you...you're an angel..." he whispered. She nodded again. She then spoke. "Zen...I came down from heaven to tell you that you shouldn't be sad anymore." Zen looked down, his eyes glistening. "But...how can I not be sad? You're gone...I'll never be able to hold you in my arms again." he said sadly. MC looked sad as well, but smiled again soon after. "You mustn't be sad anymore...because I am not completely gone." Zen looked up at her, wiping his eyes. "You're...not?" MC shook her head. "Of course not. I'm in a better place. And now that I'm an angel, I can watch over you." she said sweetly. Zen thought for a moment and nodded, understanding. He then remembered something. "MC...you sacrificed your life to save me from that truck." he said. MC nodded. "Yes I did...because I love you, Zen." Zen teared up again. "MC...I love you too." he choked out. MC smiled. "So you see...as long as I am watching over you and you keep me in your heart, I am not completely gone." she said to him. She went over to him and put a hand on Zen's cheek, wiping his tears with her thumb. Zen closed his eyes. Her hand felt warm and soft. "I must go now, Zen. But remember, I am always watching over you, and I am always in your heart." She gently kissed his cheek before slowly fading away. Zen watched as she faded, mesmerized by what had just happened. He smiled. "I will always love and remember you, MC....because now you are a beautiful angel."

**Author's Note:**

> My first feelsy fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed :) Who knows, I might make more feelsy stuff.


End file.
